CABIN 4D
by sleepHAwhoneedsit
Summary: For the CABIN Contest. Teenage Jess Day has set one too many Parent Traps and gets sent to summer camp with her best friend Cece, but due to her dad checking the wrong gender box she ends getting assigned to Cabin 4D with three guys!


**Okay, this is for the Cabin in the Woods contest. I would've done a whole one shot at once, but I ran out of time. I am also posting this early as I'll be at work. This is only my second fic and I threw it together so :/ let me know if I should continue.**

"Well Jessica Day, you really stepped in it this time." She said staring at her reflection in the Camp Directors Office. They were on the phone with her parents trying to straighten out the mess she was currently in.

But it wasn't her fault. Really! Just cause she set a few too many parent traps did not mean her Mom and Dad had to send their seventeen year old daughter all the way from Oregan to California for summer camp at the last minute, and her Dad had flown through the enrollment paperwork so fast she doubted he even read it. She wouldn't be in this office in the first place if Bob Day had just paid attention...

...

The day had started out decent enough. It would truly be the worst if her best friend Cece hadn't already been going to camp, it was her mother that gave Jess's parents the suggestion. Yes, Jess was going to miss out on enacting the rest of her summers plans for parent trapping, but summer camp with Cece? Arts and crafts, singalong's by the campfire? What more could a gal ask for?

"Alright I'm all checked in." Cece said once they had both finished registration and gotten their schedules for the next month and a half.

Jess was super excited at first when she thought that they both had gotten assigne to Cabin 4, but Cece quickly pointed out that she was in Cabin 4A while Jess Cabin 4D.

"What? No! Look at the map I'm all the way on the opposite side of the camp, this blows Cece, big time!" Jess pouted.

"Come on Jess, it'll be fine." Cece tried to reassure her.

"No it won't, you know that girls hate me."

"That's not true Jess."

"It so is, they'll hide my stuff, make fun of my singing-""

"You do sing to yourself a lot, like A LOT."

"And say mean things like that I rock a lot of polka dots."

"If any of those girls say one word about your polka dots Jess, I'll cut across this camp and slap the bitch out of them okay? Just cause we're not bunk buddies doesn't mean I'm not still your best friend."

"Thanks Cec." Jess said touched.

"No problem, now lets go confront these bitches we each have to live with the next six weeks."

Jess made her way across camp, parting with Cece at the door to her cabin and she caught her first sight of Cece's roommates. They were all tall, thin, and beautiful. What, did they make you send in a picture and room all the perfect people together, yikes! Jess had a feeling she and Cece were not going to be spending a lot of their time in 4A. Cece had offered to come with Jess to her cabin but Jess told her it was okay, she figured that having her best friend as a body guard was not to best way to try and win over her new roommates. She'd just have to put in her big girl panties and do this herself. When she finally reached 4D she was slightly out of breath from hauling her bags and trunk so far. She set everything down and looked at the closed door. This was it, the moment of truth. She shook herself muttering "loosen up Jessica, you can do this. It's just some girls, a bunch of silly girls. You guys will probably become BFF's and braid each others hair, you can do this." For confidence she started singing her personal theme song. She then flung the door open wide and leapt inside Cabin 4D with her arms wide spread shouting. "IT'S JESS!"

"Dear god what is that?" A guys voice belong to a skinny black boy asked.

"Oh my goodness guys, it's a girl!" A fat white boy replied.

Then a grumpy boys voice added. "This is my nightmare."

So now Jess was waiting. Apparently her Dad had miss checked the gender box on the registration and since he had simply written her name as 'Jess' Day no one caught his mistake so she has got bunked with three guys. At first she thought it would be okay, they'd just reassign her Cabin. But no, apparently every cabin was filled up. Now they were calling her parents to come get her.

...

Bob Day hung up his phone an immediately called his ex wife.

"So you get a call too huh?" Joan said instead of hello.

"You think by now she'd learn?" He answered.

"I know Bob, I thought we'd at least get a couple of days before she tried another one." Joan said then asked. "What I want to know is who Jess talked into pretending to be the Camp Director?"

"I'm just happy at least she's coming up with better material, bunking with three guys? I almost started shouting about how could they jeopardize my baby girls innocence before I realized it was just another Parent Trap." Bob laughed.

"I know, I told the fake director to let her bunk with the boys, we weren't coming to get her."

"Good, me too." Bob replied. "At least we can agree on something."

"We have our moments." Joan replied.

...

Coach, the Camp Director looked at the phone in his hands. He had called both of Jessica Day's divorced parents and explained the situation and neither one seemed to mind their daughter sharing a cabin with three teenage boys, in fact throughout his conversation he almost felt like her parents had been mocking him, treating the whole conversation as a joke. He shook it off. The camp didn't have a specific rule against guys and girls rooming together, they just didn't do it plus he had the parents permission, and since they refused to come get their daughter he really only had one option.  
"Okay Jessica, I guess you're staying."

"So you found me another Cabin?" She asked those big blue eyes hopeful.

"No, you're still in 4D but your parents have given permission for you to room with the guys." Coach explained.

"Wait, what?" Jess asked stunned. "But I can't live with three guys!" She cried and the she started actually crying, full on years and shoulder shaking sobs.

Coach was way out of his element. He was terrible at talking to women anyway and blabbering teenage girl?

"Stop it!" He yelled. "Stop it right now!" She cried harder. Oh god, somebody save him.

...

Jess cried herself out in Coach's office. The man really hasn't helped much, especially after he had run from the room. But eventually Jess had pulled herself together. Now, though nervous she realized that this could be a good thing. She never did we'll with other girls anyway, except Cece, she maybe this was just what she needed! No girlish drama, she could do this, she could live with three guys for the summer. What's the worst that could happen?

"Well Jessica Day, you really stepped in it this time." She said staring at her reflection in the Camp Directors Office. They were on the phone with her parents trying to straighten out the mess she was currently in.

But it wasn't her fault. Really! Just cause she set a few too many parent traps did not mean her Mom and Dad had to send their seventeen year old daughter all the way from Oregan to California for summer camp at the last minute, and her Dad had flown through the enrollment paperwork so fast she doubted he even read it. She wouldn't be in this office in the first place if Bob Day had just paid attention...

...

The day had started out decent enough. It would truly be the worst if her best friend Cece hadn't already been going to camp, it was her mother that gave Jess's parents the suggestion. Yes, Jess was going to miss out on enacting the rest of her summers plans for parent trapping, but summer camp with Cece? Arts and crafts, singalong's by the campfire? What more could a gal ask for?

"Alright I'm all checked in." Cece said once they had both finished registration and gotten their schedules for the next month and a half.

Jess was super excited at first when she thought that they both had gotten assigne to Cabin 4, but Cece quickly pointed out that she was in Cabin 4A while Jess Cabin 4D.

"What? No! Look at the map I'm all the way on the opposite side of the camp, this blows Cece, big time!" Jess pouted.

"Come on Jess, it'll be fine." Cece tried to reassure her.

"No it won't, you know that girls hate me."

"That's not true Jess."

"It so is, they'll hide my stuff, make fun of my singing-""

"You do sing to yourself a lot, like A LOT."

"And say mean things like that I rock a lot of polka dots."

"If any of those girls say one word about your polka dots Jess, I'll cut across this camp and slap the bitch out of them okay? Just cause we're not bunk buddies doesn't mean I'm not still your best friend."

"Thanks Cec." Jess said touched.

"No problem, now lets go confront these bitches we each have to live with the next six weeks."

Jess made her way across camp, parting with Cece at the door to her cabin and she caught her first sight of Cece's roommates. They were all tall, thin, and beautiful. What, did they make you send in a picture and room all the perfect people together, yikes! Jess had a feeling she and Cece were not going to be spending a lot of their time in 4A. Cece had offered to come with Jess to her cabin but Jess told her it was okay, she figured that having her best friend as a body guard was not to best way to try and win over her new roommates. She'd just have to put in her big girl panties and do this herself. When she finally reached 4D she was slightly out of breath from hauling her bags and trunk so far. She set everything down and looked at the closed door. This was it, the moment of truth. She shook herself muttering "loosen up Jessica, you can do this. It's just some girls, a bunch of silly girls. You guys will probably become BFF's and braid each others hair, you can do this." For confidence she started singing her personal theme song. She then flung the door open wide and leapt inside Cabin 4D with her arms wide spread shouting. "IT'S JESS!"

"Dear god what is that?" A guys voice belong to a skinny black boy asked.

"Oh my goodness guys, it's a girl!" A fat white boy replied.

Then a grumpy boys voice added. "This is my nightmare."

So now Jess was waiting. Apparently her Dad had miss checked the gender box on the registration and since he had simply written her name as 'Jess' Day no one caught his mistake so she has got bunked with three guys. At first she thought it would be okay, they'd just reassign her Cabin. But no, apparently every cabin was filled up. Now they were calling her parents to come get her.

...

Bob Day hung up his phone an immediately called his ex wife.

"So you get a call too huh?" Joan said instead of hello.

"You think by now she'd learn?" He answered.

"I know Bob, I thought we'd at least get a couple of days before she tried another one." Joan said then asked. "What I want to know is who Jess talked into pretending to be the Camp Director?"

"I'm just happy at least she's coming up with better material, bunking with three guys? I almost started shouting about how could they jeopardize my baby girls innocence before I realized it was just another Parent Trap." Bob laughed.

"I know, I told the fake director to let her bunk with the boys, we weren't coming to get her."

"Good, me too." Bob replied. "At least we can agree on something."

"We have our moments." Joan replied.

...

Coach, the Camp Director looked at the phone in his hands. He had called both of Jessica Day's divorced parents and explained the situation and neither one seemed to mind their daughter sharing a cabin with three teenage boys, in fact throughout his conversation he almost felt like her parents had been mocking him, treating the whole conversation as a joke. He shook it off. The camp didn't have a specific rule against guys and girls rooming together, they just didn't do it plus he had the parents permission, and since they refused to come get their daughter he really only had one option.  
"Okay Jessica, I guess you're staying."

"So you found me another Cabin?" She asked those big blue eyes hopeful.

"No, you're still in 4D but your parents have given permission for you to room with the guys." Coach explained.

"Wait, what?" Jess asked stunned. "But I can't live with three guys!" She cried and the she started actually crying, full on years and shoulder shaking sobs.

Coach was way out of his element. He was terrible at talking to women anyway and blabbering teenage girl?

"Stop it!" He yelled. "Stop it right now!" She cried harder. Oh god, somebody save him.

...

Jess cried herself out in Coach's office. The man really hasn't helped much, especially after he had run from the room. But eventually Jess had pulled herself together. Now, though nervous she realized that this could be a good thing. She never did we'll with other girls anyway, except Cece, she maybe this was just what she needed! No girlish drama, she could do this, she could live with three guys for the summer. What's the worst that could happen?


End file.
